leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Amity Square
s can stroll peacefully with . |location=Hearthome City |region=Sinnoh |generation= |map=Sinnoh Hearthome City Map.png }} Amity Square (Japanese: ふれあいひろば Contact Square) is a park in Sinnoh where s can walk around with their and talk to them to check their moods. It is located north of Hearthome City. The setup in Amity Square is identical to the interaction system that was in . Only certain Pokémon can be taken for walks in Amity Square, usually of a "cute" appearance. Pokémon will fetch Accessories or Berries for their owners every 200 steps. In , more Pokémon are allowed in than before, and the area has been expanded and redesigned. It now includes a rather large pool of water on the west side, with a model of the Sinnoh region within. Rather than being able to cross the entire square as in , it has been separated into exclusive east and west sides, each only accessible via their respective gate. Of special note, Pokémon Platinum allows all three of the Sinnoh Pokémon and their entire evolution families. The rock huts serve no purpose in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl; however, in Pokémon Platinum, they contain warp points that send the to another rock hut in the park. Each hut contains three warp points, accessed by walking to the front, left, or right while inside the hut. After taking an allowable Pokémon for a walk, players will find that their party has been fully healed. Pokémon permitted Items |D=yes|P=yes|display= }} }} |D=yes|P=yes|display= }} }} |D=yes|P=yes}} |D=yes|P=yes|display=Amulet Coin}} Berry and Accessories man In , a man who, once a day, will give the player five of a Berry or one Accessory appears in the eastern side of the park. When the player enters the Square, the man will be in one of the isolated locations only accessible through the teleporters in the huts (the teleporter on the north side of a hut will always lead to one of the huts connected to the park's entrance/exit). So long as the player stays within the park, the man will always offer the same item, but if the player has not accepted an item from the man, he may change the item he offers (as well as his position) if the player exits and reenters the park (such that the scene changes). Found by the player's Pokémon Every 200 steps, the player's Pokémon will pick up an Accessory or a Berry. The Accessories the Pokémon may pick up differ depending on the Pokémon. The player can have up to nine of each Accessory; if they already have the maximum amount for an Accessory, their Pokémon will not pick up more of that Accessory (eventually leading to a situation where the Pokémon picks up only Berries if all Accessories are at full capacity). In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl | rowspan=6 | Sometimes found | Jagged Boulder |- style="background: #fff" | Snaggy Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Brown Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Mini Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Black Moustache |- style="background: #fff" | Shed Horn |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=3 | Occasionally found | Narrow Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Mini Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Green Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Rarely found | Thick Mushroom |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=10 style="text-align: center" | | rowspan=6 | Sometimes found | Orange Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Brown Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Small Leaf |- style="background: #fff" | Red Feather |- style="background: #fff" | Yellow Feather |- style="background: #fff" | Yellow Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=3 | Occasionally found | Glitter Boulder |- style="background: #fff" | Big Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Black Moustache |- style="background: #fff" | Rarely found | Purple Scale |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=10 | | rowspan=6 | Sometimes found | Pink Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Shed Horn |- style="background: #fff" | Pink Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Yellow Feather |- style="background: #fff" | Shed Claw |- style="background: #fff" | Black Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=3 | Occasionally found | Mini Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Big Leaf |- style="background: #fff" | Green Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Rarely found | Black Pebble |} In Pokémon Platinum | Yellow Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Brown Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Orange Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Mini Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Purple Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Big Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Red Feather |- style="background: #fff" | Yellow Feather |- style="background: #fff" | Black Moustache |- style="background: #fff" | Small Leaf |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=10 | | Glitter Boulder |- style="background: #fff" | Snaggy Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Pink Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Blue Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Blue Feather |- style="background: #fff" | White Feather |- style="background: #fff" | Black Beard |- style="background: #fff" | White Beard |- style="background: #fff" | Big Leaf |- style="background: #fff" | Thin Mushroom |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=10 | | Pink Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Black Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Jagged Boulder |- style="background: #fff" | Black Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Pink Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Green Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Yellow Feather |- style="background: #fff" | Big Leaf |- style="background: #fff" | Shed Claw |- style="background: #fff" | Shed Horn |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=10 | | White Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Orange Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Round Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Blue Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Big Scale |- style="background: #fff" | White Feather |- style="background: #fff" | White Beard |- style="background: #fff" | Small Leaf |- style="background: #fff" | Thin Mushroom |- style="background: #fff" | Stump |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=10 | | Brown Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Round Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Glitter Boulder |- style="background: #fff" | Snaggy Pebble |- style="background: #fff" | Jagged Boulder |- style="background: #fff" | Green Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Narrow Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Black Moustache |- style="background: #fff" | Shed Horn |- style="background: #fff" | Thick Mushroom |- style="background: #fff" | rowspan=10 | | White Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Pink Fluff |- style="background: #fff" | Purple Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Narrow Scale |- style="background: #fff" | Red Feather |- style="background: #fff" | Yellow Feather |- style="background: #fff" | White Moustache |- style="background: #fff" | Black Beard |- style="background: #fff" | Narrow Leaf |- style="background: #fff" | Shed Claw |} In the anime In Top-Down Training!, Paul d Cynthia in a location called Nature Park, which was referred to as Amity Square in the dub. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga While Amity Square hasn't directly appeared in the Pokémon Adventures manga, it was mentioned by Cynthia in Suffering Psyduck. She told and of an incident where a person had been walking with their in Amity Square when it suddenly disappeared. She also remarked how a large group of Psyduck had soon after appeared on , blocking the path to Celestic Town, and suspected that these two incidents were connected. She also revealed that Mr. Backlot is the owner of Amity Square. Trivia * Amity Square seems to be Game Freak's testing ground for the walking Pokémon system, as the company increased the number of sprites and animations from to , effectively granting access to more . The system would later come to fruition in in a more expanded state and with all Pokémon and Pokémon forms up to Generation IV supported. * The northern section of Amity Square draws inspiration from , where houses have been carved from s. * It is revealed by a citizen of Hearthome City that Mr. Backlot, owner of the , owns Amity Square. The women at the gates of his mansion say that the owner can be found in somewhere on the grounds, but this is false as he is always inside the mansion. * If the "walk through walls" cheat code is used, the game will pre-select the first Pokémon in the party, which will be taken into the garden with the ; however, it will not be able to be seen or be able to pick up items. The player only notices the Pokémon's presence when speaking to the receptionists of either entrance. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=溝通廣場 |zh_cmn=溝通廣場 / 沟通广场 |fi=Ystävyystori |fr_eu=Square Paisible |de=Platz der Treue |it=Parco Concordia |ko=상호교류광장 |pl=Plac Zgody |es_eu=Plaza Amistad |vi=Quảng trường giao lưu }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Parks de:Platz der Treue es:Plaza Amistad fr:Square Paisible it:Parco Concordia ja:ふれあいひろば zh:沟通广场